The present invention relates in general to movable load support assemblies and in particular to the mounting of movable storage units in the cargo bed of a pickup truck.
Conventional storage units for tools and other equipment are typically mounted in the cargo bed of a pickup truck immediately behind the cab. The reason for this is to maximize the storage space in the remainder of the cargo bed for lumber, tools and occasionally camping gear. Toolboxes mounted in this fashion are readily accessible from the side of the truck by operators standing on the ground. On the other hand, the center of the toolbox is not easily accessible from outside the truck. In order to gain access an operator must climb into the cargo bed of the truck. This may be difficult, particularly if the bed is filled with tools, lumber and other materials and may lead to slip and fall injuries.